


Space Spider AU Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, IW never happened, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter's actual name is Peter McGunderson, Spideychelle, feel free to use these headcanons and write your own stuff for this au (if you want to), headcanons, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate universe Marvel/Voltron Crossover set 10 years into the future where Lance and Pidge give birth to their son Peter McGunderson, who, at the age of 15, gains the powers of a spider, becoming Spider-Man! Meanwhile, his mom's close friend, Tony Stark, offers him a very interesting 'internship'...AN: Imagine this in the art style of Marvel's Spider-Man (Disney XD) as the animation is similar to Voltron and is what inspired this in the first place; here's the link to part 1/6 of the origins: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChDGYRBR8GI





	Space Spider AU Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Just notes and headcanons. :)

\- The Paladins are allies with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

\- Pidge and Lance are a married couple.

 

\- They have a kid called Peter McGunderson.

 

\- When Peter gets Spider powers and becomes Spider-Man, his parents find out and react in the following ways:

Pidge: she just figures it out after putting the pieces together and confronts him; she geeks out over his powers.

Lance: catches Peter hanging upside down on his ceiling; doesn’t know how to react.

 

\- Uncle Matt nearly gets killed because of Peter ignoring a runaway mugger (similar to Uncle Ben except Matt goes into a coma) which makes Peter guilty and motivates him to become a hero!

 

\- Uncle Matt previously looked after Peter when Pidge and Lance were away doing Paladin stuff.

 

\- Pidge is friends with Tony, so Peter moves in with Tony after Uncle Matt goes into a coma.

 

\- Little!Peter calls Rover a puppy and it stuck, so Peter still talks to Rover like a dog.

 

\- When Peter starts dating MJ, Pidge is always checking on them and asks really awkward questions. Meanwhile, Lance gives Peter all the best (or worst) pick-up lines.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these headcanons to write your own version of this, or just one shots or whatever. :)


End file.
